


momentz

by whitenoise17



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitenoise17/pseuds/whitenoise17
Summary: okay yes phase 4 noodle giving 2D piggyback rides is Good™ but what about murdoc insisting he gets a ride as well and noodle’s like “no…. okay fine”(yes i did write this from my own tumblr post and yes i know the title is cliche and non descriptive)





	momentz

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing the gorillaz and i haven't been in the fandom that long so please excuse anything that is canonically wrong/out of character i'm sorry

Noodle thought she could remember the first time 2D gave her a piggyback ride. It was only a little while after she stepped out of the FedEx crate. Maybe a week; that’s about how long it had taken her to trust them. Well, 2D and Russel. She still didn’t trust Murdoc, but even he would agree that was a good thing. She didn’t remember where they were going that day, only that her feet got tired on the way home. Murdoc, of course, told her in an apprehensive voice not to cry and then ignored the problem altogether, stomping off past his bandmates and lighting a cigarette. Russel offered to carry her for a little, but 2D insisted that he could do it just as well and lifted her onto his back. She was so small back then, and she could hardly recall the details now, but she knew she felt safe, like the world couldn’t reach her way up there.

 

Now, she was too big for 2D to give her rides. (“Too tall,” she’d say, which made her bandmates laugh. She wasn’t that tall.) But she was plenty strong enough to lift him, which is exactly what she was doing right now. They had a long walk home from their grocery run, because Murdoc had let the car run out of gas, although he insisted it was Russel’s fault. It wasn’t. Currently, Murdoc was evading doing any work at all and instead kicking at the curb as they walked down the sidewalk. Russ was carrying most of the bags, because 2D refused to hold more than a few and there was only so much Noodle could do while carrying the singer on her back. He’d stepped on a piece of glass. It wasn’t serious, but no one was about to let him walk on a bleeding foot, so she trudged home with her hands full of plastic bags and 2D insisting that he was fine, really.

 

It was alright, though, because it made her feel older. Even though she had been an adult for a while now, she still liked being seen as one. It made her feel like she wasn’t faking the whole thing, that she didn’t miss her middle and late teens altogether, like she wasn’t going to wake up and still be recording Demon Days. She tried not to think about all that, though, so as she deposited 2D onto a park bench so Russel could check out his injury, she turned to look at Murdoc. He was still lurking a bit, keeping distance between himself and the other three. Noodle thought it was so he could pretend not to know them at any given moment, but, truth be told, she couldn’t explain his behavior. No one could.

 

2D announced to the group that the glass was out of his foot and he was going to try walking for a bit. Russel warned him to stay away from broken glass, a sound piece of advice. Noodle was just glad for the reprieve. Not that she couldn’t have carried him longer, she was certainly strong enough, but he was much too tall and skinny. She started gathering her bags again, because she would really like to get home soon. Night had already fallen, and she just wanted to get home, make herself hot chocolate, and read in piece. She was 26 and in a rock band, and this was what her Saturday nights consisted of. Well, some of them. A few were as wild as you’d expect.

 

“Hold on,” said Murdoc from behind her. “I want a ride, too.”

 

“You didn’t step on glass,” she pointed out in return.

 

“Yes, but… I want one.”

 

“No,” said Noodle, in a tone that implied the discussion was over. She really did want to get home fast, but Murdoc wasn’t letting go of this. He stood there _looking_ at her. It was quite pathetic, really. “Alright, fine. But if you fall on your ass, it’s not my fault.”

 

“I’ll take that risk.” Murdoc clambered on. He was easier to carry than 2D, not as stick-thin and not as tall. 2D handed Noodle her bags and they continued home. Russel somehow had his phone out amidst all the bags and was snickering and videoing the pair, and 2D was laughing along with him. Noodle thought for a second about how they must look, and how ridiculous giving Murdoc of all people a piggyback ride was, and then she was laughing, too. Even Murdoc couldn’t help but join in, and the four made their way home on the edge of hysteria. A few minutes in, Murdoc fell off Noodle’s back, and Russ caught that in the video. Noodle knew she was going to remember this day, too.

**Author's Note:**

> like/comment if you enjoyed maybe?


End file.
